ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arburian Survivor (N10)
Arburian Survivor is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The episode starts with an outside view of Arburia. A caption comes up saying: "Arburia -- Before Destruction". We zoom in and see that planet is under attack by the Great One! "HOLY FUDGE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Screamed the Arburian Pelarotas. Meanwhile...underneath the surface...We see one Arburian Pelarota working on a rocket. "Okay. Thank God this alien spacecraft conveniently crashed here two days ago! Us Pelarotas can't make rockets ourselves...Well, I'll be the only one left. Oh well!" Said the Pelarota. He jumped into his rocket and pressed a button. A hole opened in the ground and the rocket flew through. It flew off the plant and away. We then see Arburian explode. "Ya'know, that explosion is beautiful...despite the fact that it's killing my entire race." Said the Pelarota. EARTH...NOW. Noah is eating a taquito. Then, the rocket landed right in front of him. "Thank God for a plot for this episode!" Said Noah. The rocket opened and the Pelarota walked out. "Who are you?" Noah asked. "I am Ballis. I need a home, 'cause ya'know...my old one exploded. I tried other planets in the galaxy, but I got thrown out. Can I stay?" The Pelarota said. "Sure." Said Noah. "You can stay in my Plumber Base until I find somewhere better." So they went to the Matrix Base, where Ballis got settled in. "Now what?" Noah asked. "Show me around?" Ballis suggested. Suddenly the roof exploded. Ceae and Pach came in. "Segurason! We're here to kill you...again!" Said Ceae. "Who are those guys?" Ballis asked. "Idiots. You can beat them up." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Spitter. He spit goo at Ceae and knocked him away. Ballis morphed into a ball and struck Pach. He then smashed Pach into Ceae. He then slammed into them multiple times. He finally went behind and rolled them into a wall. "Okay...we'll come back later..." Said Ceae. The Plumbers picked up Ceae and Pach. "So still wanna tour?" Noah asked. "Sure." Replied Ballis. Noah and Ballis walked all around town. They went to the mall, Taco Bell, McDonald's, Wal-Mart, that creepy old mansion up the street, Taco Bell, school, the Video Game Store, Taco Bell, that other creepy old mansion across the street, the book store, Home Depot, Taco Bell, and Random Hotel. "This is a wonderful planet to live on." Said Ballis. "I knows!" Noah said. "That's why Imma conquer it." Said Ballis. "Wait what?" Noah asked. "I wanna be a ruler of a planet, man. So...yeah. Kneel before me." Said Ballis. Ballis started smashing things and striking fear into people. "Humans! I rule you now!" Said Ballis. "I trusted you. Now you'll pay!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Echo Echo!" Noah split into multiple clones and did a Wall of Sound on Ballis. He turned into a ball and smashed into the Echo Echos. One hitched a ride on Ballis, but got slammed into a wall. Three clones sonic screamed at Ballis, but he slammed into them. "You can't stop me!" Said Ballis. "Generic bad guy rant!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Cannonbolt!" Noah and Ballis rammed into each other. Ballis overpowered Noah and slammed him into a wall. He knocked Noah into the air then bounced up and knocked him down. Ballis repeatedly smacked Noah into the ground. Noah was now in a five-foot deep crater. "I wins!" Said Ballis. "Nope.avi" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" Noah slammed into Ballis. They rammed into each other again. This time, Noah easily overpowered Ballis and sent him flying. Noah shot his spikes at him and pinned him to a wall. Ballis broke free, but Noah immediately slammed him back into a wall and knocked him out. "That's that." Said Noah as he reverted back. The Plumbers picked up Ballis. "He'll have a good home....somewhere....maybe...not really...no." Said a Plumber. "So...time to wait for my next filler adventure." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Spitter *Echo Echo *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Villains *Ballis *Ceae *Pach Trivia *This episode reveals that at least one Arburian Pelarota survived his world's destruction. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes